


Search for the Cure

by thesilverdoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Love Potion gone wrong, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverdoe/pseuds/thesilverdoe
Summary: What happens when a love potion is brewed wrong? Sam finds out the hard way.





	Search for the Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting, so there's probably some mistakes/it probably could be better. But here's some good old Snape PWP. Hope you enjoy.

Samantha tried not to groan as she sped through the books in the library lest she alert a patrolling Filch or his cat of a student not in bed asleep. But dammit, it was so hard not to because each of these potions books were bloody useless.

All she wanted to do was brew a love potion for a friend who wanted to forget the ass that dumped her for someone else. Well, wanted was the wrong verb. Manipulated was more like it. Samantha refused to brew such a thing until Beth broke out the tears.

It was a weak love potion, one that would last no more than forty-eight hours. Such a recipe she would never be allowed to get her hands on. In the restricted section, maybe, but she couldn’t come up with a decent excuse to get Snape to sign off on the permission paper. To her luck, she had found the recipe of the potion in mind in Snape’s teaching textbook while he had left the class briefly to break up a fight in the hallway and scribbled the directions down before his irritated return.

Samantha liked to call herself a good potion maker, hell, Beth would not have trusted her to the task if she wasn’t one. She was also in seventh year Potions class.

So how the hell had she screwed up so royally?

Before handing off a love potion to a friend, Sam tested the potion on herself. Since she was in her dark bedroom there would be no one to look at to make her fall in love, but she’d know it worked when a warm, pleasant feeling coursed through her body. The antidote was ready and all, but Sam realized something was terribly wrong when she downed the antidote and the feeling didn’t go away. In fact, it intensified, and the feeling moved downward… between her legs.

Shit.

Sam had heard about potions and spells that toyed with sexual desire, but Hogwarts is so prudish that the only knowledge of these things came from the whisperings of horny schoolboys in the back of classrooms.

Maybe it would go away if she just relieved herself, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it when five other girls shared her dorm with her, sleeping in beds only feet away from her own.

But the library turned out to be nothing but rubbish, no mention of lust potion antidotes in any of the books.

The thought of going to the hospital wing and telling Madam Pomfrey made Sam want to run and hide. Absolutely not an option.

The wetness between her legs had soaked her panties, and surely her stockings, too. The potion was a several hour endeavor and she never got to changing into her pajamas. Just the time during her hurrying through the dark, empty school corridors made her frustration that much worse.

She almost had a mind to begin humping a chair. Another wave of lust passed over her; she closed the current potion book in her hands and set it back in its place on the shelf, almost running to the armchair belonging to one of the small study areas.

Maybe Filch would find her, she didn’t care. Sam moaned the instant her fingers came into contact with her wet heat. She pumped them into herself and it wasn’t long before she was coming, gasping in ecstasy as her orgasm hit. She slumped back in the armchair, panting, but when the high of her orgasm receded it was as if the blissful pain in her legs had never left.

Sam’s frustration was quickly cut off when a voice cut through near pitch black darkness of the library. She froze in her seat, heat rising from her chin up to her ears. No, no, no, no. Not Snape. Not _Snape_, of all people.

He approached around the armchair, wand in hand, lit at the end. By the light of his wand, she saw what was undoubtedly Snape’s scowling face, and he saw what was undoubtedly Sam slumped in the chair, legs spread out, hand underneath her skirt.

During the silence that was Snape staring at her with a dumbstruck expression and Sam wishing she was anywhere on Earth except here, she cringed even further than she thought possible when she realized that Severus Snape had just heard her come.

“I tried to brew a love potion, it went wrong,” she blurted. Anything was better right now than Snape having the first word. “I thought I could… fix it. But I’m still -”

“Still aroused.”

That word out of Snape’s mouth sounded entirely blasphemous.

“Redress yourself, you’re going to the hospital wing.”

“No! Anything but that.” A brief look of surprised crossed Snape’s face at her outburst. “Nothing that goes in the hospital wing stays there. Everyone is going to find out. Just tell me what the antidote is, I’ll figure it out myself from there.”

“If you cannot brew a love potion correctly, then you certainly cannot brew the antidote for a lust potion adequately, either. The only antidote available is the ingredients in my storage room, which I am not about to permit you access to. The other option is out of the question.”

“What’s the other option?”

She was certain Snape was going to leave her there in her current condition. Finally, he spoke with much hesitation. “The other option… engaging in intercourse until climax.” There was an awkward pause before the word ‘climax’ left Snape’s lips.

“Sex is strictly forbidden on Hogwarts grounds, but I’m sure a rowdy boy would be willing to -”

Through the dark, even Sam could see the strain that had developed in Snape’s pants. She felt her body pulse. Who knew? Severus Snape: reserved, brooding, asshole extraordinaire had a dick.

And as the seconds passed, she didn’t care who it belonged to. She was aching to cum.

“I can’t put up with this anymore.” Suddenly, she was on her feet, thighs shaking, as she clutched the front of Snape’s robes. “Fuck me.”

“This is why teenagers aren’t allowed to even know about lust potions. Your hormones are already off the charts as it is.”

It wasn’t a no. Sam moved one of her hands to stroke the bulge in Snape’s trousers. He stiffened. Any thoughts of rationality or reluctance were gone. The only thought occupying Sam’s brain was Snape’s cock buried between her thighs.

“Do you want me to beg, Snape? Because I will if that’s what it takes.”

Not a word uttered from Snape’s mouth. Sam was dripping wet, tortured by her own impulses and he knew it. He was the Potions Master, he had to know.

“I need you to fuck me,” she looked into Snape’s eyes, emotionless, but his cock betrayed everything his eyes wouldn’t say. “I need you to fuck me until I cum, because if I don’t cum, I’m gonna die.”

Snape rolled his eyes. “You won’t die, but it will certainly be unpleasant if you try to wait it out.”

In a swift motion, Snape had moved her to a nearby table and propped her so she was sitting atop it.

He ripped open her blouse, palming her hardened nipples that were visible through her bra. As he worked to unclasp it, he rubbed a thumb over her bottom lip, encouraging Sam to open her mouth. She looked up at the man about to deliver her cure, licking over his thumb as she did so.

“You will repeat none of what happened in here to anyone.”

The dominant tone struck a chord in Sam. She nodded.

Snape kissed Sam as he helped her roll her stockings down her legs, then her panties. They hung around one ankle, barely clinging on, her toes inches from the floor.

Sam arched her chest toward Snape as he moved his lips down her neck and chest until they reached her nipples. She couldn’t recall when her bra had been taken off. Had she done it, or had Snape? She had no clue and couldn’t find it within her to care. Snape attacked her nipples with his tongue and teeth. Sam was gushing and her pussy hadn’t been attended to yet.

“I need you inside me. Now.” Sam began to undo Snape’s trousers.

“If it goes too fast, we’ll need to try again.”

“Oh no, a third orgasm in one night? I can’t bear to think it.” She was almost sure a smirk had graced Snape’s lips, if only for a moment.

“So that was you.”

“Huh?”

“You, climaxing as I entered the room.”

Sam looked at the professor out of disbelief. Not horror or disgust, just surprise.

“Yeah, no shit.” Suddenly, one of his fingers had found her clit, she jolted forward, her chest touching his. 

Then it hit her. Was this his attempt at dirty talk?

“Did you like it?”

Snape said nothing, but continued to look into her eyes as he worked her clit in small circles. Sam grasped his cock through his underwear, jerking it through the fabric until it seemed like it was going to tear the garment in two. She pulled it down. The sight of his cock, dripping at the tip, begging to fill her up, made Sam moan.

Two fingers had plunged inside her, and it brought her even higher, but nothing like what she would feel when he finally entered her.

Sam hung her head. “Please,” she moaned. She felt her walls clench around his long fingers. “Please, professor, I need you to fuck me.” She’d worry about her dignity later.

“Do you want it?” Snape asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Yes! I want your cock. I want to cum on your cock and I want you to cum in me.”

And like a prayer answered, the head of Snape’s cock aligned with Sam’s entrance, and when he pushed in she could swear she saw stars.

Sam laid back on the desk and watched as Snape’s body towered over her own as he began to move inside her. Her skirt had been pushed up to her belly button. She spread her legs and wrapped them around Snape’s abdomen as she took him inside her.

If Filch or any teacher was nearby, there was no possible way they could not hear the gasps and moans of a woman in ecstasy coming from the library. Even Snape let slip a few deep groans as he pulled out and reentered the student under him.

As his pace began to quicken, Snape moved Sam so she was upright again. He cupped his hands under her ass and lifted her so she was in the air, in his arms, but still on his dick. He thrust up into her, and Sam bounced up and down, begging and singing praises of the professor helping her find the climax she felt she might die for.

His thrusts deepened, and Sam felt her legs quake as her impending orgasm began to descend upon her. The slapping sounds of skin on skin as Snape furiously pounded into her echoed off the library walls. She began to clench, and with a series of hard, fast thrusts, Sam was gone and she was screaming into the night. As she came around Snape’s cock, he soon joined her, and thrusted up into her, filling her with his cum. He groaned as he rode out his orgasm. Sam watched as she relished in the fact that she was the only Hogwarts student who would ever know what Severus Snape looked and sounded like during climax. It was like seeing the Loch Ness monster; no one would ever believe her, not that she’d tell.

Snape set her back on the desk that was soaking, panting as he waved his wand and all evidence of their tryst had vanished. He redressed himself, and if it weren’t for the labored breathing, anyone would think Snape had just gotten back from grading papers.

Guess he isn’t much of a cuddler.

“You’re back to normal, I take it?”

The only feeling in Sam’s body was the feeling of content and relief post-orgasm. Her sense of pride and self-preservation came back rather quickly but she’d push it aside for now. Her horniness levels definitely felt normal - as normal as they can get for an eighteen-year-old.

Snape took her silence as confirmation. “Don’t be late to class tomorrow, and don’t meddle with love potions. If you attempt it and fail again, I may not be around to help the next time.”

Snape lit his wand and Sam watched his retreating figure. She wondered as he left, why she still felt some desire toward him. 

The potion must not have completely worn off yet.


End file.
